A Little is Just Enough
by Kitty.M.Smith
Summary: Felix thinks he needs to change himself for Calhoun, but is proven absolutely wrong. Oneshot.


Idea given to me by my friend . I hope you all enjoy, and please ignore any mistakes or whatever. It's just a fun little thing I did and didn't really edit-though I assure it's not crap.

I do not own Wreck it Ralph.

ENJOY

* * *

His head didn't quite reach her shoulder, and he had to tilt his head up to look into her vast blue eyes, but he didn't mind. She had to look down to smile at him, and both compensated when it came to kissing: She's bend down a bit, and he'd jump a bit. Though he wished she didn't have to compensate. He'd see other couples walking around the arcades, and none of them had to do as they did. He'd see strong men-especially the ones from Hero's Duty- walking about with their girlfriends and feel inferior, with a seemingly unattractive lack of muscle and height. Today they sat in the park of a SIM game on Mr. Litwick's computer, Calhoun leaning against a tree with Felix leaning against her. Her arms rested in his lap, her head tilted up, bleach blonde hair shining in sunlight filtering through the leaves of the tree.

She was gorgeous and he was lucky he was cute. She didn't see him watching the couples walking by, happy, nearly the same height. None of them had to compensate by jumping or bending, or had to be held up by the other to reach something. There wasn't anything like that. And most the men had some kind of muscle-nothing like Felix's...whatever. The gears in his mind began to whir as he thought of various ways to remedy the problem. Then he got an idea, after realizing their anniversary would be coming up soon.

* * *

The day before their anniversary was a Saturday. After they were done with work, Felix and Calhoun usually retreated to the penthouse of the Nicelanders complex to relax. They both sat on the couch, watching AFV since it was the only show they could agree on today. Halfway through Felix got up and put on his shoes.

"What're you doin', Fix-It?" Calhoun raised an eyebrow while pulling down her thick strapped tank top that kept stubbornly riding up.

"I just remembered I gotta go get somethin' for Ralph, honey." He smiled. "I'll be back soon."

"You sure it can't wait?"

"Yeah, sorry."

She sighed. "Alright, but don't start complaining if you come back and Duck Dynasty is already started."

"I won't dear. Love you." He smiled and then left, taking the elevator down to the lobby and jogging out. Once in Grand Central Station he ran to the gate to Mario and entered, finding himself in a clump of bushes. He sighed and pushed them to the side. He didn't know why Peach bothered putting those there, it wouldn't keep anyone from coming in. Sometimes he wondered why Mario stayed with that beyoch, but then again she was dating Luigie behind his back...Mario was the only one who didn't know, which was the funniest part. Felix wandered, looking for the red and blue clad super plumber. He ran into him in one of the castles, attempting to fix a sink...and failing.

"Hey there, Mario." Felix leaned against the counter as Mario banged his head on the underside of the sink.

"Mama mia!" He exclaimed, bringing his head out and rubbing it. "That hurt." He turned to Felix. "Hello Felix. What brings you here at this hour?"

"I need a favor, Mario."

"Of course. No one stop by just to say hi." Mario joked, smiling a bit. "What is it Felix?"

"One of those growing mushrooms."

"...What for?" He stood up, wiping grease from his hands with a rag.

"I...wanna surprise Tammy."

Mario cocked his head at him, thinking before nodding. "Ooooh, I see." He turned around and pulled one of the said red mushrooms from seemingly nowhere. Felix smiled and reached to take it, blinking when Mario held it back. "Are you sure?" Mario said, looking at him. "I mean, Calhoun married a midget, not...someone tall."

Felix rolled his eyes, abandoning his usual polite self to snatch the mushroom right from Mario's hands. "She...I wanna be more for her...she'd be better with someone...not me." He gave him a small smile, like he expected...hoped Mario would understand. Mario only nodded, refraining from sighing as Felix turned around and walked out. He returned to his sink, sighing.

"Mama mia..."

* * *

Felix let Calhoun wake up first on Sunday-the day all video games got off. He watched her with half open eyes as she sleepily stumbled out of the room, her small toes gripping onto the plush carpet to keep her balance, spouting out a string of curses at the sunlight. He smiled softly and rose from the warm blankets a few minutes later, taking the mushroom he'd gotten last night from under the bed. He breathed deeply. "Love you, Tammy." He then swallowed the thing whole.

Two seconds and a funny, swirling in his belly later, Felix was a good six foot. He retained his lanky figure, but still gained muscle. He was thankful his clothes had grown with him. After getting used to the unusual height, he slowly stepped out of the room, going to where the kitchen and living room joined. Calhoun was just fixing her coffee. After pouring a mug, she turned around, mid sip. Then she saw Felix.

She stopped dead, her jaw dropping. She lowered her coffee cup, staring in disbelief, her morning hair still untidy and her tank top at an odd angle. She then dropped her coffee, making both of them jump as the mug shattered and hot coffee went everywhere.

Felix smiled sheepishly. "Happy anniversary, Tammy."

She froze, still staring him up and down. "F-Felix?"

That tone...it wasn't impressed. Or happy. It was...scared, almost. Sad..._disappointed. _

"Y...Yeah." His mouth twitched as he tried to keep smiling. She slowly walked up to him, ignoring the mug shards that more than likely pierced her feet, and putting her hand on his cheek. "Who-what-w-why-"

"I...for you Tams." He took her hands in his. "I-"

"You know what, I don't care." The sharpness in her tone startled Felix. He watched as she marched into their bedroom and emerged with his magic hammer. She whacked him in the face with it, and he shrunk down to his old size.

"W-what-Tammy-"

"I didn't marry some tall brute, Felix. I married Fix-It Felix Junior, a dorky little southern mama's boy. Not...whatever that was."

Felix blinked in amazement. "You...but all those other girls-"

"I'm not one of those bimbos, Fix-It. I'm the nutjob you married." She grinned just a little bit. Felix grinned back up at her, his feeling of joy overcoming his feeling of regret in thinking he needed to change himself for the wonderful woman who'd married him. He jumped up and kissed her on the lips. Calhoun smirked and picked him up by the collar, kissing him deeply. He put a hand on her cheek and kissed her back, and there they stayed, happily, for the rest of the day.


End file.
